bostonlegalfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael J. Fox
|birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada |gender=Male |occupation = Actor |yearsactive = 1979-present |series = Boston Legal |character = Daniel Post |spouse = Tracy Pollan, 1989-present |relatives= four children }} Michael J. Fox (born June 9, 1961 in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) appears as businessman Daniel Post, who is a love interest of Denise Bauer, an attorney at Crane, Poole & Schmidt on Boston Legal. A talented, versatile actor, Michael is well recognized for his portrayal of Marty McFly (as well as numerous other characters) throughout the Back to the Future trilogy, as well as his role as Alex Keaton on the NBC-TV sitcom Family Ties. Biography After having co-starred in a television series Family Ties for a few years, series producer Gary David Goldberg was approached and asked to let Fox star in a Steven Spielberg produced film about a time-traveling teenager. At first, Goldberg did not inform Michael about the offer, not wanting to lose Michael to film stardom. Months later, Goldberg was again asked about Michael because Eric Stoltz, who had been chosen for the part after Goldberg stated that Fox wasn't available, was reportedly not giving the energetic performance that Robert Zemeckis, the director, was looking for. Goldberg finally told Michael about the offer and he quickly agreed to play the role of Marty McFly in the film Back to the Future. Fox would rehearse for Family Ties from 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM. After he was done, he would be rushed to the Back to the Future set where he would rehearse and shoot until 2:30 A.M. This schedule lasted for two full months. "Teen Wolf" & "Back to the Future" triology During 1985, Fox filmed the teen comedy film, Teen Wolf, before filming Back to the Future, but Back to the Future eventually was released a month before. On July 4, 1985 Back to the Future was number one at the box office. The film was number one for 11 consecutive weeks and eventually earned a worldwide total of $381.11 million. Soon after its release, Fox also appeared in commercials for Pepsi, which was featured in the film. After Family Ties ended, he continued work on the Back to the Future trilogy with Part II and Part III. During the 1989 production of Back to the Future Part II, Fox's father passed away, and his wife, actress Tracy Pollan, gave birth to his first son. Fox, then 28 years old, was made to look "middle aged" with the assistance of makeup artist Bron Roylance, and he paid homage to his father by adding some of his mannerisms to the character. (On June 9, 2008, Fox turned 47 years old, the same age as Marty McFly in 2015.) Activism/Personal life Fox was an animal rights activist and a vegetarian, which caused two scenes in the trilogy to be slightly adapted. At his future home in Part II, although Marty McFly Jr. takes a slice of pepperoni pizza at dinner, he picks all the pepperoni off before eating it. At the McFly Farm in Part III, there is no meat on the fork he transfers from the serving dish to his plate, and then to his mouth, before he spits out several pieces of buckshot. After the release of Back to the Future Part III in May 1990, Fox started displaying symptoms of early-onset Parkinson's disease later the same year while shooting the movie Doc Hollywood, though he wasn't properly diagnosed until the following year. In 1998, he decided to go public with his condition, and since then he has been a strong advocate of Parkinson's disease research. In 2000, Fox semi-retired from acting. Voice works In 2001, Fox voiced the main protagonist Milo Thatch (who in the sequel was voiced by James Arnold Taylor) in the animated film Atlantis The Lost Empire. In an interview promoting the film, Fox had considered more about voice acting as it was more liberal than on-screen acting, such as not requiring the entire cast and crew to be present at all times. From 1999-2006, Fox provided the voice for the title character in Stuart Little, Stuart Little 2 and Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild. Like with Marty McFly on Back to the Future: The Animated Series, David Kaufman would provide the voice for Stuart in the short lived cartoon. In the early 2000s, Fox played a doctor with obsessive-compulsive disorder on the comedy drama series Scrubs. Michael J. Fox was unable to reprise his role for Back to the Future: The Game, with the role going to AJ LoCascio. He did, however, provide voice work on Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME (which include William McFly and 3 future dopplegangers of Marty). Notes Fox, in reality, hasn't got a middle name that commences with the letter J''. His actual middle name is Andrew, as in Michael Andrew Fox. He chose to be billed as Michael 'J.' Fox due to the fact that ''The Screen Actors Guild didn't allow two actors to work under the same stage name and a "Michael Fox " already existed. Michael borrowed the middle J'' from the middle name of ''Michael J. Pollard, which was one of Fox's favorite character actors. The reason he didn't want to be credited as Michael A. Fox was due to his Canadian heritage, which is often associated with peppering statements with "eh", and jokes would be "Michael, Eh? Fox". Another reason is that other jokes would be "Michael's a fox!" External links *Michael J. Fox at Wikipedia *Michael J. Fox at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:Guest stars